La sorpresa
by ximsol182
Summary: Alice le tiene una sorpresa a Shun, pero algo pasará y se armará un malentendido entre ambos. Se solucionará?. El amor triunfara? ShunXAlice y ligero MaruchoXRen


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mío

**Pairings: **ShunXAlice y ligero MaruchoXRen (es mas canon q el RenXFabia!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>La sorpresa<span>**

Alice había llamado a Shun a su casa. Le pidió que venga pronto. Tenía una sorpresa que darle. Habían cumplido un año juntos. Era su aniversario. Todos conocían a Shun como el chico rebelde y anti cursi, pero esta vez iba a hacer una excepción. Iba a demostrarle a Alice que podía ser romántico. Pero nada de flores ni esas chucherías! En eso pasaba por una tienda y vio algo que le asombró.

Un peluche que se parecía a ella…un CD de su banda favorita…y una barra del chocolate favorito de ella…

Los tres eran buenas opciones, pero cual? Se decidió por el peluche y lo llevó a la casa de ella. En eso vio a Ren salir apresurado de la casa de Alice. Apenas vio a Shun se sonrojo y se fue corriendo

-Que había sido eso?-se preguntó el ninja

Un horrible pensamiento llegó a él. Era posible…? Alice lo engañaba con Ren? No podía ser! Alice lo amaba mucho y ella era quien ponía más de su parte en la relación. Acaso ella se habría cansado y ahora estaba con el Gundaliano? Ren era guapo. No podía ser…simplemente no podía ser…

Tocó violentamente la puerta de la casa de ella. Ella abrió como si nada

-Shun! Hola! Acerca de la sorpresa….

-Ya la vi!-dijo él, muerto de la ira

-En serio?-dijo ella, con nerviosismo en su voz

-Si! La sorpresa es que me dejas por Ren!

-Claro que no! Shun, yo nunca te engañaría!

-Pues ya lo hiciste. Adiós. Terminamos!

Y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Shun ignoró el llanto de Alice y siguió caminando. Triste y enfadado, fue a casa de Dan, donde se encontraba Marucho. Los tres estaban comiendo unos rollos primavera que el menor había traído. En eso, notaron algo en el rostro del peleador Ventus

-Sueltalo, Shun!-exclamó Dan

-De que hablas?

-Te pasa algo. Somos tus amigos. Cuéntanos-sonrió Marucho

-No se metan en lo que no les importa!-dijo Shun parándose en dirección a la puerta

-Shun, espera!

-Ay, déjalo, Marucho, ya sabes cómo es!-dijo Dan, quien conocía el carácter extraño de su mejor amigo. El peleador Aquos no le hizo caso y detuvo a Shun. Shun iba a soltarse hasta que el menor habló

-Bueno…solo quería decirte que si es por una persona que estas triste. Deberías disculparte

Shun suspiró con enojo

-La culpa es de Alice…

Dan se levantó de la mesa, exaltado

-Así que si es por alguien!

-Pero que te hizo Alice?-pregunto Marucho

-Me engaña con Ren

Dan se quedó boquiabierto y Marucho empezó a llorar de rabia sin que los otros dos supieran por que

-Marucho?-dijo Shun, sorprendido

-Te pasa algo, amigo?-preguntó Dan

-Voy a reclamarle! Ese Gundaliano tonto! Por que me hace esto a mí!-sollozó el menor mientras se iba corriendo de la casa de Dan

-Pero que le pasa…?-se preguntaron Dan y Shun. Luego de un rato, Dan habló

-Marucho tiene razón. Discúlpate con Alice. Yo la conozco. Ella te quiere. Nunca te engañaría.

Shun solo soltó un gruñido de enojo y se marchó de la casa de Dan. Dan se enojó por un rato breve hasta que vio que aun habían rollos primavera en la bandeja. Shun iba caminando y mientras pasaban las horas, pensó que sus amigos tenían razón. Además el amaba a Alice. Tendría que disculparse con ella. En eso pasó por la tienda y decidió comprarle el chocolate y el CD. Aun tenía el peluche, así que con las 3 cosas, fue hasta la casa de Alice.

Ella estaba llorando en el pórtico de su casa. Al ver a Shun se sobresaltó. Se quedó inmóvil y quiso hablar pero Shun le dio un beso en los labios tan apasionado que se olvidó.

-Shun…yo…

-No hables, Alice. Discúlpame, por favor

Ambos se besaron de nuevo y olvidaron el pequeño incidente de hace unas horas. Ya juntos picando cerezas de un helado grande de frambuesa, ambos sentados en la sala, hablaban de sus planes para el futuro. Shun seguiría entrenando con Taylean. De pronto sintió la curiosidad de preguntarle algo…

-Entonces que hacia Ren en tu casa?

Ella sonrió

-Vino a pedirme consejos sobre cómo seducir a Marucho

-Marucho? Pero si ellos son solo amigos! Y Ren y Fabia…

-Nunca hubo nada entre ellos. A Fabia le gusta Dan

-Igual que a Mira, Julie y Runo…que poco originales…-dijo el ninja con sarcasmo en su voz

-Como te iba diciendo. Ren vino a mi casa a pedirme consejos sobre cómo conquistar a Marucho y en agradecimiento me regaló esto-dijo Alice mientras le enseñaba un pase V.I.P al Interespacio Bakugan

-Esa era la sorpresa que tenia para ti-sonrió ella

-Así que eso era todo…

Ambos rieron abrazados, comiendo cerezas y acariciándose, disfrutando el momento

En otro lado, en una mansión de cierto joven peleador Aquos, este chico y un Gundaliano hacían algo parecido

-Marucho, tu eres muy listo, no?

-Si...-se sonrojó el menor mientras era desnudado por el Gundaliano

-Enseñame clases de matematicas-sonrió el mayor colocandose detras de el

_::Al cabo de un rato::_

-Mas, mas, Marucho, Maaaas!

-Y ahora te enseño clases de Física-rió Marucho mientras sacaba un anillo y se lo introducia

_::Otro rato despues::_

-Mas rapido, rapido, Marucho, rapido!

-Y ahora de religión, adora al dildo-jadeaba el peleador Aquos sacando un dildo gigante

_::Un momento despues::_

-Dios, dios, Marucho, diooos!

-Yo tambien te amo, Ren

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Mas ShunXAlice! (lo que significa, fluff obligatorio) Y ligero MaruchoXRen…es q son tan lindos juntos!_

_Reviews, please?_


End file.
